


Kill

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: White needs to kill someone.





	Kill

White: I need to kill somebody.

She walks past Yellow and Blue fucking.

White: No, not them.

She sees Pink cooking.

White: Yes, I will kill her .

She takes out her gun, and shoots Pink in the back of the head. Pink dies.

White: I need to put the blame on someone.

She sees Rose getting a lap dance from Pearl 

White: Yes, I will blame her.


End file.
